


Smoke Tendrils

by redscarlettk



Series: revamp of old drabbles [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscarlettk/pseuds/redscarlettk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His lips tasted different.<br/><br/>When they were young and untainted, he tasted like the morning dew on the field's grass.<br/><br/>Now, after years in this definitely-not-game that is the mafia, he had picked up a couple of bad habits he didn't deserve. Smoking and loving him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Tendrils

**Author's Note:**

> Just an old ficlet I made for someone that meant a lot for me. I love the way it came out, so I wanted to share it with everyone else.

His lips tasted different.  
  
When they were young and untainted, he tasted like the morning dew on the field's grass.  
  
Now, after years in this definitely-not-game that is the mafia, he had picked up a couple of bad habits he didn't deserve. Smoking and loving him. He was probably guilty of the first one, tho the later one could've been avoided. In any case, his lips had the bitter taste of tobacco which didn't suit him. Unlike that earthy and sunny flavor he used to have, this new taste didn't suit him.  
  
It was almost sunrise when they finished. The two of them were sent to execute  a couple of rogue Vongola members that were selling information to enemy families. Nothing out of the ordinary on their daily lives.  
  
Gokudera found him sitting on the sidewalk a couple of blocks away from the site of their past mission. His gaze focused on the front, pensive. It didn't hold the regret and troubled feelings he used to feel on the beginning. The ex-baseball player had never voiced them, but Gokudera knew they were there. Now, he wasn't sure if Yamamoto still felt like that.  
  
His hands were behind him, resting on the cold pavement as he leaned back, almost as if he was on some sort of vacation spot enjoying the view instead of sitting in the middle of Rome, almost dawn, after taking someone else's life. One hand grasping firmly his blood soaked katana while the other had a lit cigarette dangling between his fingers. Smoke was curling upwards from the ashing tip, crawling upwards as if reaching for the faint light of the sky.  
  
It wasn't as if Yamamoto hadn't noticed his presence, his instincts were as sharp as always, but he hadn't made a movement to acknowledge him, so Gokudera just walked until he stood behind him.  
  
It pained him to watch him like this. A ghost of the past innocence, a dim light compared to his bright teen self. When they were young, Yamamoto would've admonished him for smoking. But now...  
  
In a swift movement, Gokudera leaned down and grabbed the cigarrette from his fingers, placing it between his own lips. Yamamoto was taken aback, not expecting the silver haired man to do so. He looked upwards at him, the lighting made his features resemble his teen self for a second.  
  
"Smoking doesn's suit you" Gokudera said, smirking as he took a slow drag before puffing a cloud of white smoke at his general direction.  
  
The bomber relished on surprised look of his lover before a faint smile appeared on his lips, softening his expression as he understood the meaning behind those words.  
  
A heartbeat of silence.  
  
"Smoking is bad for your health, Gokudera."

**Author's Note:**

> When I want to get inspiration, I like to reread some of my past works and think _"how did I wrote this?????????"_


End file.
